lootfestfandomcom-20200215-history
The Kings
The Kings refer to monsters that are roughly the same difficulty, and in some cases harder, than the Gods. This puts them around Tier 1 and 2 difficulty. Tier 1 Kings There are Four kings that I place in this difficulty, and they are as follows: Ogre Lord The Ogre Lord can be found in Oggok. He is a fairly easy tank and spank mob, with minimal strategy required to beat him. He does heavy melee damage to a tank with around 15 - 20,000 AC, and often stuns you for a very short period of time. Depending on the weapons he has equipped at the time, he will also summon mini warrior epics for pets. These can be safely ignored as they do next to no damage, and will likely die from Ripostes anyway. When he gets low on health, he tends to banish you to random locations around his room, and I've found that he will, on occasion, drop agro and go to the next highest on the list. All in all, this encounter should go down without much of a challenge. The strategy for him is to simply park your healers in the water below, as they'll still be able to heal your tank. This will prevent them from taking any form of damage, and will also prevent them from being stunned. In higher levels of gear, this step is not needed and can be safely ignored. Once your healers are parked, simply run in, grab agro, and let loose on the big guy. Depending on your gear, I find it best to bring 2 healers and at least 1 DPS to the fight, as he does have fairly high avoidance from the front. Drops *Warmonger's Axe of Great Desire *Ornate Bulwark of Great Desire *Obsidian Battle Sword *God Weapons *Basic Shard of Darkness *Non-Upgraded Epic 2.0's Additional Information Some additional information (Such as HP values) can be found at the following page: Ogre Lord High Elf King High Elf King is a little tricker than Ogre Lord. Similar to the big Ogre, he has a stun, except it lasts much longer, meaning you will likely want a second Tank, or a well geared DPS offtanking it. In addition to this mechanic, he also has a Feign Death that you need to watch out for. Upon FDing his current target, he will automatically drop to the next highest person on his threat meter. In lower levels of gear, I find that 2 healers works best for this encounter, and either 2 tanks or 1 tank and 1 well geared (20,000+ AC) DPSer works well here. Drops *Cleansing Hammer of Crushing Woes *Glimmering Ring of the Zealous Priest *Basic Shard of Darkness *Non-Upgraded Epic 2.0's Additional Information Some additional information (Such as HP values) can be found at the following page: High Elf King Wood Elf King Wood Elf King is located in Kelethin. He is probably the hardest hitting of the four kings, and as such has no real mechanics besides a Blind effect, which isn't very threatening. I highly suggest having 25K+ AC before attempting to take this big guy down, and on your first kill, bring two healers just to play it safe. Similar to the other kings he has extremely high frontal avoidance, so bring some kind of DPS to get at him from behind. The strategy here is simple. Just park your healers right behind the tree that he spawns in front of and then let loose, tanking him directly in front of the tree. This will cause your healers to avoid the blind effect, and it will only hit your Tank / DPSer(s). Drops *Storm Seeker, Fury of the Gods *Bauble of the Fallen King *Basic Shard of Darkness *Non-Upgraded Ranger 2.0 Additional Information Some additional information (Such as HP values) can be found at the following page: Wood Elf King Orc Warlord Once considered to be the hardest of the Four Kings, the Orc Warlord has since received a series of nerfs and some retuning. Located at the Orc Fort in Eastern Wastes, he is the only king that is not KoS to players, so you can get your positioning just right. This fight will REQUIRE at least 1 Tank and 1 - 2 DPSers unless you want it to take ages to kill. Your Tank will take heavy melee damage, and will be stunned for the majority of the encounter. Having 2 healers is also recommended if you're just starting out and have low amounts of gear. Simply position your healers a ways away from the boss. Since he no longer seems to have a silence effect (Or maybe its just resistable in higher levels of gear), line of sight no longer matters. This will allow them to freely heal your tank. Position your DPSers behind the boss, and let your tank loose from the front. Depending on your gear / your tanks damage output, your DPSers may need to stop at various points so as not to gain agro on the boss. Drops' *Warlord's Neck Guard of Slaughter *Orcish Girdle of Gluttony *Basic Shard of Darkness Additional Information Some additional information (Such as HP values) can be found at the following page: Wood Elf King Tier 2 Kings As the name implies, Tier 2 kings are a step above the Tier 1 kings in terms of difficulty, and as such their loot is much better than the Tier 1 kings. This Tier is much smaller than it used to be (Due to nerfs, buffs, etc), but still has a few bosses of note. Vah Shir King The Vah Shir King is definitely a tough boss to fight, and even with decent gear, still requires a solid tank to take the hits. He's located in Shar Vahl. For this fight, I used a Tank with 33,000 AC on my first kill, but you may be able to get away with less depending on your setup. I used 2 Cleric bots for healing, and a Rogue / Ranger for DPS. I later found out however that I only needed the Rogue to down the adds fast, and I benched the Ranger. Every 10% or so, the King will transform into an animal, hitting harder than normal (On top of his already beefy hits), as well as faster, so your tank will begin to drop. He also spawns 2 adds on top of this. They have fairly low health pools, but they hit extremely hard, and need to be swapped to asap and downed quickly.